degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca-Jenna Conflict
The conflict between Bianca DeSousa and Jenna Middleton is known as Benna (B'ianca/J'enna). The girls always knew who each other were, implied by Bianca referring to Jenna as "Barbie" and Jenna being disturbed to find her boyfriend in a car with her of all people. When Jenna became desperate to lose weight for the Power Squad (not knowing she was pregnant), she went to Bianca for a deal on diet pills. The tension between consisted mostly of a dislike on Jenna's side, though after Bianca bettered herself the girls were on better terms. Conflict History Overview Season 10 In Better Off Alone (2), when Bianca, K.C. and Fitz wake up in her car hungover, Bianca notices Jenna approaching and alerts K.C. whilst calling her "Barbie". Jenna is also visibly disturbed that K.C. was hanging out with Bianca. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Bianca is at The Dot overhearing the Power Squad talking about ways to lose weight and Bianca brings up about how her aunt used to take diet pills and calls them cows and Jenna is feeling insecure. Later Jenna solicits the diet pills from Bianca. In The Way We Get By (1), after the basketball game, Drew reveals he's taking Bianca as his date as they're going to Little Miss Steaks along with Jenna and K.C., Dave and Sadie. This however makes Jenna uncomfortable as she asks if Bianca's coming along and Drew defends Bianca as they leave. In The Way We Get By (2), Drew, Bianca, K.C., Jenna, Dave and Sadie are at The Dot, Drew makes Bianca and Jenna try to have a friendly conversation in which Bianca asks Jenna how pregnancy is going for her, Jenna responds it's going great then Bianca then gives Jenna a compliment accidentally turning into a slam on her weight. Jenna then snaps back at Bianca and Drew tells her to calm down then K.C. tells Drew not to talk to her like that and Jenna fires back at Bianca calling her a slut then Bianca leaves and Drew and Jenna get into a slight argument then Drew tells off Jenna and K.C. and follows Bianca. In Drop the World (2), Bianca shows up at the hospital after Jenna has Tyson and Bianca is in awe, possibly insinuating that they are on better terms. Season 11 In Boom Boom Pow, Drew, Jenna, K.C., Dave and Sadie each cheer on Bianca as she dances to get tickets for the Keke Palmer concert which she wins, Jenna and K.C. are later seen thanking Bianca as she gives them the tickets. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), when Drew brings up his situation with Bianca and Katie, Jenna seems to make a slight comment on it. In Rusty Cage (2), they are both hugging K.C. goodbye along with Alli, Clare, and Connor. Trivia *They were both known as being boyfriend stealers. *They both have had a conflict with Marisol Lewis. *Bianca had a conflict with Alli Bhandari, who is best friends with Jenna. *Bianca is good friends with K.C. Guthrie, who used to date Jenna. *They both were friends with Adam Torres before his death. *Bianca was at the hospital handcuffed to Jenna's ex boyfriend, K.C. Guthrie, when Jenna gave birth to her son. *They both were on Power Squad, though Bianca was only on Power Squad in a minisode. *Clare and Alli, who are best friends, both had their respective boyfriends stolen from them by Jenna and Bianca. Gallery S1010-02.jpg normal_1IJDK003.jpg normal_1DTW025.jpg normal_1DTW026.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts